Series 2
Primeval Wikia News PRIMEVAL WIKIA is beginning a MASSIVE OVERHAUL. Contact ZEM for more details. Series 2 of ITV and Impossible Pictures production Primeval featured seven 60 minute episodes (without the adverts they last 45 minutes). It centers mainly on Professor Nick Cutter (played by Douglas Henshall) who now has to cope with the loss of Claudia Brown who has mysteriously disappeared. Plot At the end of series one, Cutter returned through an anomaly to find the world exactly the same except for one difference - Claudia had disappeared. She's been wiped from everyone's memories, now the oily Oliver Leek is in her place and the team's based in their brand new, futuristic-looking headquarters called the Anomaly Research Centre. Have Cutter's actions in the past altered the present? Everyone appears oblivious to Cutter's concerns, but with raptors loose in a shopping mall, he must get back to work. Just as he is coming to terms with the loss, he makes a shocking discovery when new PR guru Jenny Lewis arrives; identical to Claudia in every way, but, much to Cutter's confusion, a completely different person. As the series continues, every member of the team is tested as loyalty and trust are pushed to the limit. Now the team know the truth about Helen's disappearance, can they work out what she'll try next? She'll cause plenty more trouble and mistrust before the series is out, pitting best friends against each other, and attempting to destroy everything Cutter has worked for. Who is the mysterious Leek and what does he want? And how has Connor managed to pull the gorgeous and glamorous Caroline Steel? As the team battle against bigger and badder creatures, and face ever increasing danger, the pressure is on to find the answers behind the anomalies. Will they all make it, or will disaster strike before the series is out? Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter *James Murray as Stephen Hart *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Ben Miller as James Lester *Karl Theobald as Oliver Leek *Naomi Bentley as Caroline Steel *Tim Faraday as The Cleaner Guest Cast and Characters *Gillian Kearney as Valerie Irwin *Rick Warden as Peter Campbell *Mabel Rogers as Taylor Craig *Ramon Tikaram as Mick Harper *Tim Faraday as Cleaner Clones Episodes *Episode 2.1 - As Cutter deals with the changes to the world, raptors invade a shopping mall. *Episode 2.2 - Worms invade an office building and Connor is picked up by a pretty girl. *Episode 2.3 - The team deal with the consequences of an incursion in the recent past. *Episode 2.4 - Abby is lost in the Future, prompting Connor to confess his feelings for her. *Episode 2.5 - Cutter and Stephen set out to save a little girl stranded in the past. *Episode 2.6 - A mammoth rampages on the M25, a Predator stalks Lester in the ARC. *Episode 2.7 - The team struggle to escape Leek and his creature prison. Creatures *Dromaeosaurus - Episode 2.1 , Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Pteranodon - Episode 2.2 *Coelurosauravus (Rex) - Episode 2.2 , Episode 2.4 , Episode 2.5 , Episode 2.7 *Fog Worm - Episode 2.2 *Smilodon - Episode 2.3 , Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Future Shark - Episode 2.4 *Mer Creature (MerQueen) - Episode 2.4 , Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Giant Scorpion - Episode 2.5 , Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Giant Millipede - Episode 2.5 *Columbian Mammoth - Episode 2.6 *Future Predator - Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Scutosaurus - Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Arthropleura - Episode 2.6 , Episode 2.7 *Ammonite - Episode 2.7 *Clone (Sciswell Clones) - Episode 2.7 *Unidentified theropod (Unidentified Creatures) Ratings See also *Series 2 DVD Category:Series *